


Much To Do About Nothing

by HeavyLevity



Category: Hilda (Cartoon), hilda - Fandom, hilda the series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, OC, hilda the series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyLevity/pseuds/HeavyLevity
Summary: Some short hilda stories I'm doing.wip title I don't really like itIncludes-bad writingif you do need a warning i might talk about abandonment issues but only lightly and later way later





	Much To Do About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> really short rip basically a chapter for me to practice and get the hang of writing cause i haven't done it in 3 years

I'm so sorry there's nothing here yet  
I just wanted to post this so i'd be forced to start writing it  
It'll be up by christmas I swear  
have a great day buds

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it  
> some stories i might work on in the future:  
> -The Thief  
> hildas hw starts going missing  
> Hilda's school go on a field trip to a museum but a creature follows them  
> -The love potion  
> Randall's mom comes to visit and The Friend Gang try to get his parents back together but botch it  
> -The unthinkable (wip title)  
> turns out that marra juice that frida consumed actually does something


End file.
